1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of caller identification methods for telecommunications devices, with a particular emphasis on mobile phones (e.g. cell phones) and Smart phones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Caller identification (Caller ID) methods of establishing the identity of incoming callers to land line telephones and mobile telephones are well established in the art. Such methods generally show the caller's phone number, and often additional information as well such as the caller's name or business.
Prior art in various forms for Caller ID for cell phones include Yomoda, US patent publication 2005/0020318 who taught a “Handheld terminal device and display control method therefor”. Other prior art includes Lim, US patent application 2006/029559, “Telephone device with ornamental lighting”, and Burgan et. al., US patent application 2008/0125183, who taught a “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR LIGHTED PUSH-TO-CONNECT”.
Despite such prior art, often mobile phone and Smartphone users are present in situations, such as driving or in meetings, where it is socially awkward or even dangerous to spend much time reading text on a cell phone display screen. Thus further improvements in Caller ID methods would be useful.